counterstrikefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive başarımları
There are a total of 167 achievements on the Steam version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The console versions on the other hand, are more limited and feature a far smaller achievement count. There are twelve achievements for 400 gamerscore on Xbox LIVE and 19 trophies (including the platinum) on PlayStation Network. Most of the achievements included are directly re-used or modified versions from Counter-Strike: Source, while several (notably from Arms Race and Demolition) are brand new. There are five categories; Team Tactics, Combat Skills, Weapon Specialist, Global Expertise, and Arsenal Mode. Each category has its own medal with three distinct levels: bronze, silver, and gold. To earn a bronze medal, a player must complete 33% of the achievements in the desired category. To advance to silver, 66%. To further advance to gold, all achievements must be achieved in the category. These medals are an indicator of experience and can be seen on the scoreboard and the player's Global Offensive profile. For tips, see Counter-Strike: Source Achievements/Obtaining tips. Team Tactics Team Tactics is a combination of game winning challenges being endurance and teamwork based. For example, most awards consist of you winning a round based on a condition, number of times, or both. 36 Total * Unachieved * Bronze at 12 * Silver at 24 * Gold at 36 Combat Skills Combat Skills is as simple as it seems. Every award consists of killing under a certain condition or a certain number of times aside from three awards pertaining to damage points. 40 Total * Unachieved * Bronze at 13 * Silver at 26 * Gold at 40 Weapon Specialist The Weapon Specialist set is made up of getting a certain number of kills with each gun, or gun type, aside from one specialty award for killing with a grenade after death. 39 Total * Unachieved * Bronze at 13 * Silver at 26 * Gold at 39 Global Expertise Global Expertise is about winning a number of rounds on each map except for A World of Pane which involves environmental destruction. 17 Total * Unachieved * Bronze at 5 * Silver at 11 * Gold at 17 Arms Race & Demolition Arsenal Mode was released with Global Offensive and brought with it quite a few new trophies. All trophies are based on Arms Race or Demolition skill task or milestones. 35 Total * Unachieved * Bronze at 12 * Silver at 23 * Gold at 35 Perfect World Alternate icons One shot one kill pw.jpg|"One shot one kill" achievement icon Kill enemy in air pw.jpg|"Bunny Hunt" achievement icon Gun game select suicide with knife pw.jpg|"Seppuku" achievement icon Gun game knife kill knifer pw.jpg|"Knife on Knife" achievement icon Gun game first kill pw.jpg|"FIRST!" achievement icon Cut Content Cut and unreleased Achievements Some achievements currently exist as references in the game files, but are not currently active. Some are remnants from Counter-Strike: Source, while others were never implemented[http://tcrf.net/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive tcrf.net - Counter-Strike: Global Offensive]. Categories Two unused categories can to found in game files : * Domination & Revenge * Special Trivia * Cut arms race achievement "Seppuku" is a reference to a type of Japanese ritual suicide. References ru:Достижения CS:GO